Under this contract, the Contractor shall receive instruction and materials from the NIDA Contracting Officer's Technical Representative (COTR) to conduct research, prepare plans, create and publish products and campaigns on the Internet in multiple formats, including online, downloadable, and/or in hard copy, develop capabilities via technology to disseminate the information in various forms, and evaluate its effectiveness.